


I'll be there

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coma, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Sad, hoseok is a motocross rider, hoseok is a sweetheart, hyunwoo's parents are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: ‘ i will remember the kissesour lips raw with loveand how you gave meeverything you hadand how i offered youwhat was left of me ‘





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ 
> 
> with 'Underwater' finished, i needed a sad angsty replacement so here i am with a showho sad story this time. BUT it won't be as sad or as angsty as Underwater. we're talking about showho here. i'm too soft for them! it'll probably include some serious cases of fluff.
> 
> i don't know how many chapters it'll be but i don't think it'll be that long. also, there's not gonna be any smut here. ( you can find smut on my profile but not in this story hehe )
> 
> i'll try my best at updating rapidly but i'm writing this along with ' Oh my wings ' and a couple of one-shots so please bear with me! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^ also if you have any requests feel free to msg me. i'm always looking for ideas to write ^^ 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this story. let's get started ^^ 
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

                    

 

 

 

the sound of beeping was the only thing breaking the absolute silence in the VIP room. Hyunwoo tightened his hold on the cold limp hand between his.

 _“ hyunwoo come on. we should leave now. “_ kihyun said.

he didn’t wanna go. he didn’t wanna leave the person who owned his whole heart, alone. even if the beautiful man was not aware of all that was going on around him. not aware of the many people that were praying to get him back. he had been in deep sleep for nine months now. the doctors said it was a miracle he hadn’t died on spot. that maybe, even though there was no hope left, his hoseok would open those perfect eyes of his one day again.

 

 


	2. Two

It was a cold night. Hyunwoo was sure if he didn’t find food or a place that was remotely warm he wouldn’t live long enough to see the morning light.

 

Having been imprisoned for almost a week in the basement of his house with little to no food, he had no energy saved in his body to serve him until he’d figure things out.

His parents had thrown him out. disowning him just because he came out to them. just because he was gay.

They had locked him in the dark and scary basement for a week, telling him that he had to confess to his sins and never speak of such disgusting matters again. they gave him a choice of that or leaving the house, never to return as if he was never a part of the family in the first place.

 

And then on the seventh night he, despite not having enough life force in him to lift a finger, told them that it was who he was and there was nothing he could do about it, that it wasn’t like he had chosen it in the first place and he had no intention of bringing shame to his family. They didn’t understand. they threw him out like a rag without a penny or a jacket into the coldest night of winter.

and that’s how he ended up there. in the corner of a shady alley, curled up into himself, shivering and wondering if this is how his life would end. he didn’t even have shoes.

 

for the many hours he had sat there, not one soul walked through. it was rather a place to ditch garbage at instead of taking walks. it stunk and the smell drove everyone away. Hyunwoo thought it was so pathetic to die at such place but then it didn’t really matter anymore. the people he had loved, worshiped, admired and idolized all his life, his father and mother, hated him. they were disgusted enough to not care if he really would survive on the streets. if he lived. His heart was broken.

 

How could they do this? How could they not even listen to one word that came out of his mouth? they didn’t even _try_ to listen to him between their endless beatings. his body was hurt all over but the pain was nothing compared to the way his heart kept clutching in his chest. it was like an invisible fist was around the pumping muscle, squeezing it ever so tightly until it crashed. Burning tears started streaming down his frozen face. this was really how it would all end. at the age of 17, he didn’t really have a purpose or a force to keep him going anymore. it had already been hell for the past couple of years since he’d learned about his sexuality. This was how he was gonna die. he’d let it happen. he’d let the cold night freeze the life out of him. he’d let the indifferent people find his course in the morning. but…

but he didn’t want to die….

 

hugging his knees, he started pacing back and forth as the tears stopped simply because he didn’t even have the energy to cry. he was a couple of hours away from meeting the reaper and he knew it. steps echoed in the far end of the alley and it tore apart the long-lasting silence of the area. he didn’t bother looking up. he was too ashamed of his dirty attire, his wounded naked feet, and his tear-soaked face. not to mention that he didn’t care who was passing by. they didn’t care either so why would he? but he saw the shoes of the stranger. simple black Nike sneakers. he had a pair of them too when he still had a house and when his parents cared enough to buy him things.

 

the steps slowed down once the person had a meter or two to reach him. then they picked up speed again and he heard the stranger, whoever it was, running as soon as he was passed by. did hyunwoo stink? was the sight of him so dirty, disgusting or scary that the person had to _run away_ from him? he felt like there was nothing left of his heart with how it burnt with ache.

 

 

he lost track of time as his eyes became heavy. the need to just give up and close them, to drown in the endless black, was too much to resist. and so he surrendered. that was it. his end.

 

 

 

“ hey “ he heard a distant voice in the darkness he was sinking through.

“ _HEY!_ please open your eyes.. “ the voice sounded..scared? why would the voice be scared?

“ i tried to run as fast as i could. please don’t give up. hey! “ he felt like someone was shaking him. it hurt. he felt really cold. and then suddenly there was a bit of warmth surrounding him. not enough to higher his body temperature even the tiniest bit but it was still there. a tingling sensation of…

 

hyunwoo opened his eyes as fast as he could which wasn’t much. he had been right. someone was hugging him. he was right about feeling the tingling sensation of an embrace.

he groaned unintentionally when the tight embrace pressured on his bruises, reminding them of how badly he had been beaten by the people who gave birth to him.

 

“ oh god! “ the stranger who had been hugging him leaned back but kept holding onto him with his hands on hyunwoo’s shoulders.

“ oh god, i thought i.. i thought you.. “ his eyes were big and.. was that tear in his eyes? he couldn’t tell. his vision was blurry.

and then a genuine smile appeared on the stranger’s face.

“ i bought food but honestly it’s way more than i can eat by myself. would you be kind to join me for dinner? it’s take-out so we should eat in my car. “ the stranger said softly and nodded his head toward a sports car that was parked by the nearer end of the alley, only a few meters away from their spot.

 

it didn’t make sense. why buying more food than he could eat? why asking hyunwoo, someone on the verge of dying, to join him? why not eating with his friends instead?

the latter didn’t wait for a response.

“ come on. let’s get you to my car. “ he lifted him up easily and hyunwoo didn’t know how but when he came back to it, he was sitting inside a very luxurious-looking car, with a blanket wrapped around him and he felt warm. the heater was set at the highest level.

 

turning his head around, he saw eyes that were watching him expectantly in silence. so..was this person gonna warm him up, feed him and then take his organs and sell them? probably. there was no other explanation why some stranger would save his life while his own parents had left him to die.

 

“ here. eat. this place’s food is just the best. i drive all the way from the other side of the city just so i can eat from here! “ the stranger had an enthusiastic smile on his face as he handed him the box.

the latter didn’t say anything as he looked outside of the window on and started taking bites from his own box, humming to the song he had turned on. Hyunwoo was starving and so, without a second thought, he started to inhale the food until the box was empty.

 

“ delicious, right?! “ this man sure smiled a lot. hyunwoo nodded. it was probably the time he would get knocked out or something. he was sure the stranger was set to use him for his own good. in what way he wasn’t sure. there just weren’t people who helped each other without wanting anything in return. those things were nothing but a myth.

“ i’m glad you liked it too! let’s go get something hot to drink. “ again, he didn’t wait for a response as he turned the car on, pushing the red button, and drove off. the hot coffee was the best hyunwoo had ever had in his entire life. he drank both of the large cups the stranger gave him.

 

“ what’s your name? mine’s hoseok. “ the latter asked as he stopped the car by a trash can to throw their empty cups in.

“ hy- “ his voice betrayed him and he had to cough several times to clear it “ hyunwoo “

“ well you do look like a hyunwoo! “ he chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road. there was silence for a bit until the stranger, hoseok, talked again.

“ do you have a place to stay, hyunwoo? anywhere you want me to take you? “ he said as he still didn’t as much take a glance at him. hyunwoo was thankful for it. if he had looked at him, he was sure he was gonna die of embarrassment.

“ … no ..” he replied in a whisper, head hanging low in shame as his heart remembered all that had turned downhill in just a mere week. he was homeless.

the stranger didn’t say anything anymore as he kept on driving.

 

 

He must have fallen asleep as the next time he opened his eyes, they were in a garage.

“ rise and shine. “ there was the sound of the low chuckle again as the other’s face came into view.

“ come on. let’s get in. it’s fucking cold out here. “ hoseok said and climbed out of the car.

hyunwoo was confused, scared and embarrassed but he followed.

“ man i’m so happy mom forced me to get a house with a guest room! i kept saying i don’t ever have anyone over but now you can use it! “ hoseok said as he shrugged off his leather jacket and threw it on an armchair. hyunwoo didn’t know what to do with himself so he just stood there. the other must have just noticed this as he stopped on his track and laughed while looking at him “ what are you doing?! come on in! “ his wrist was grabbed as hoseok basically dragged him inside, not minding how his dirty feet left trails on the parquets. he dragged him all the way to the bathroom and turned on the light.

“ take a bath. there are towels and new toothbrush in the cabin. and don’t rush it. i’ll put clothes for you in the guest room. “ with a last smile he pushed hyunwoo inside and closed the door behind himself, leaving him there in the ridiculously spacious bathroom. he felt so out of place but also thankful. if the latter wanted to take his organs out or use him in any other way, at least he was kind enough to let him clean himself first.

 

 

 

“ oh?! why are you out so soon?! it didn’t even take you 15! “ so he had counted the minutes?! this person was some kind of strange. good or bad kind, hyunwoo didn’t know.

“ follow me please “ was the yet another smiley sentence that was directed at him as hoseok gestured him toward the hallway and into a room.

“ this is your room. “ he said as he stepped aside and pushed him inside with little to no force. “ i know you don’t know me and i don’t know you but i don’t care. i’m not a serial killer or a psychopath and i don’t think you are either. you can stay here as long as you want. _and!_ don’t bother feeling like you’re a burden or anything. and there’s no need to feel ashamed. i don’t know your story but i know you don’t deserve to be left out there. “ the latter said it all with the softest tone hyunwoo had ever heard. in his family, men shouldn’t be talking in a tone like that. they should be firm. but he found himself liking the kindness so much, the ache in his heart seemed to be forgotten for a few seconds.

“ thank you… “ he said as he, despite having just been told to not feel ashamed, felt like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“ any time “ hoseok patted him on the shoulder “ so, i’ll leave you to it then. get dressed and sleep. i doubt you’ll wake up before me but if you do, help yourself with whatever you can find in the kitchen. there are chocolate and other snacks in the cabin next to the frig as well. also, my room is just across yours if you needed anything. “ with a wink and another pat, the stranger left him to himself. hyunwoo felt…saved.


	3. Three

Hoseok couldn’t fall asleep. tossing and turning, he thought back to the last couple of hours of his crazy day.

 

He had worked on this new bike all day long and despite the absolute tiredness, he decided to celebrate his finished work with a meal from his favorite restaurant. Due to the traffic, he’d changed routes and because of that, he had seen hyunwoo, shivering and curled up into himself at the side of the shady alley. at first, it hadn’t crossed his mind that the boy’s conditions could be that bad so his first instinct had been to buy him food. but that escalated fast when he reached out and the boy was barely breathing. he had been so cold that hoseok had thought he’d died, that he’d been late.

he should’ve first helped him into his car to get him warmed up while he waited for the food to get ready. because of his dumb brain, the poor soul had almost died.

 

sighing, he decided to go check on his guest. hyunwoo had been too ashamed that hoseok hadn’t found it in himself to push the topic further. why he was in that shady alley on the verge of freezing to death?..he didn’t know and it didn’t really matter. if hyunwoo didn’t have any place to go, he’d let him stay there. his house was too big for only one person anyway and his mother always bought him more food than he could eat.

crossing the hallway ever so careful not to make a single sound, he peeked through the crack of the guest room’s door. hyunwoo’s back was facing him and from what he could see, the boy was sound asleep. good. he needed to rest.

 

Hoseok turned on his heel to go back to bed but a sound stopped him on his track. at first, he thought he heard wrong but then when it happened again he was sure it was real and not a production of his ears. the boy was whimpering.

opening the door slowly, he took careful steps toward the bed and circled it so he could see the sleeping boy’s face. he was probably having a nightmare which would be understandable after the horrible things he’d gone through if the state he found him in was of an example.

 

turning the bedside lamp on, the sight broke his heart. hyunwoo was covered in sweat. his face scrunched up, whimpering continuously as he curled his body into himself further and further.

 

hoseok bent down a bit and shook him gently. “ hyunwoo “ nothing happened.

he sat on the edge of the bed and decided to push the wet bangs out of his face as he called him again. but when his fingers came in contact with the boy’s skin, it was so hot that he pulled his hand back subconsciously.

“ Hyunwoo “ he kept calling his name as he shook him with more force each time but the boy didn’t react to him at all. hoseok was losing his shit.

getting up and running to his bedroom, he dialed his older brother’s number with shaky hands.

“ seokki it’s 4 AM man! “ his brother’s voice was so hoarse it was obvious he had been asleep.

“ hyung, can you..can you come here please? “ he didn’t know the first thing about taking care of a sick person. but his brother was a doctor and he lived nearby. and he was hoseok’s hero so he’d definitely know what to do.

“ what’s wrong seokki? did you get hurt? “ his brother’s voice was now fully awake. he heard shuffling sounds through the phone.

“ no, i’m fine. just hurry. “ he hung up and ran back to hyunwoo. the fever was even worse now. he didn’t know if he was to put ice cubes on his forehead for the temperature or put more blankets on him for the shivering. hoseok felt absolutely helpless as he waited for his brother to arrive.

 

 

“ wook, you have to help him! “ he dragged his brother to the guest room by the grip he had on the older’s wrist.

“ help who? why are you so pale? are you okay? “ were the endless questions that were thrown at him but never got processed in his panicked state.

 

getting inside the room, changwook didn’t question anything further as his eyes landed on the sick boy on the bed. his brother ran to the bed and started examining hyunwoo while hoseok himself stood behind him and not knowing if the boy was gonna be okay.

“ call an ambulance. “

“ _hoseok_ , call an ambulance. _now_. “

he must’ve zoned out for his brother to have to yell at him like that but it certainly worked at bringing back to his senses.

 

 

 

 

 

“ is he gonna be okay? “ hoseok stood up and ran to his brother the moment he saw him coming out of the room.

“ he’s gonna be fine. sit. i’m gonna get you chocolate. “ he did as asked and waited for him to return.

“ so? wanna tell me who he is? “ changwook waited for him to eat a couple of bites from the chocolate bar before asking.

“ his name’s hyunwoo. i..found him in the alley next to grandma’s restaurant. “ she wasn’t their actual grandma but both of them called her that since their childhood.

“ i thought he was dead wooki. i was terrified. “ a shiver ran through his spine at the memory. the older started caressing his back in soothing patterns.

“ he’s okay now. there’s no need to panic anymore. his body is covered in bruises all over and there are a few damages but there’s nothing crucial. you saved him. “ ever since their childhood, wook had always known how to calm him down. and now wasn’t any exception.

" after almost having him die on me twice in one night. " he snorted bitterly and shook his head, playing with the chocolate wrapper.

" hey, it wasn't your fault. " his brother paused. " i've never seen you stressed out like that before and you're a motocross rider so that has to say something! "

" well, i've never had a boy almost dying in my house before.... i wonder who did this to him…why was he left alone to die like that..? he’s so young.. “ hoseok said deep in thought as his head hung low.

“ what are _you_ talking about! you’re 22 yourself! “ changwook chuckled and nudged him on the side. that brought a smile to him as well but it was short-lived as his mind flew right back at the boy laying on the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeop. my bae ji changwook is back and i just HAD to use him as a character in here because no one would fit the image of a role-model-like older brother for wonhoi better than him ^^  
> ps: hoho and nunu's mukbang show today FUCKING KILLED ME T^T


End file.
